


Witch Hunt

by AnyaZeAwesomeGlaceon



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Based on a Vocaloid Song, M/M, Songfic, Witches
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-01
Updated: 2015-01-02
Packaged: 2018-03-04 18:25:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3080882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnyaZeAwesomeGlaceon/pseuds/AnyaZeAwesomeGlaceon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Come now, gather around - Behold such a saddening tale. Come now, leave not behind your handkerchief - It may keep you well. One time long long ago, there lived a young witch in the land. Ah yes, he came to love a young prince, so the story goes. Based on the vocaloid song Witch Hunt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Based on the vocaloid song, Witch Hunt. Requested by Allena Frost.
> 
> I don't own Durarara or Witch Hunt. Those belong to their respective owners (obviously). Lyrics belong to JubyPhonic.

Come now, leave not behind your handkerchief - It may keep you well. After all, you just might need it. Come in, make yourself comfortable. There is enough room for all of you, so bring your friends, family, who ever you please. Sit down on this comfy couch, have a cookie and some milk, if you please. Please be patient, the popcorn will be ready soon. After all, no story is complete without popcorn. Come now, gather around - Behold such a saddening tale. This is a story about tragic love and jealousy, after all. I will tell you a story that you mustn't forget, or else their tragic tale will be lost.

One time long long ago, there lived a young witch in the land. Ah yes, he came to love a young prince, so the story goes. This love ultimately brought tragedy, despite the beautiful love between the witch and the young prince.

~.~

Large crowds gathered around a small fire, slowly licking it's way up the large cross in the middle of the fire. Tied on the cross was the lean body of the young witch, with no way of getting himself out of it. His eyes looking longing up at the sky, pink and blue and purple with the setting sky. He prayed for someone to help him, prayed for the prince to come to his rescue. This was one situation that he couldn't get out of by himself, and it hurt his pride.

The crowd loudly chanted, "Penitence for your crime! Penitence and your life!"

The young witch couldn't even hear himself pray over the volume of the crowd. The witch admitted to himself that no one was going to come to his rescue. It appeared that his devotion to the prince only turned to his dusty tomb.

The young witch yelled at the crowd, "If my love was just a curse then I have only tears to shed." The priestess that started this all, after all, had treated his love towards the prince as a curse, after all.

"Penitence for your crime! Penitence and your life!" was all that was chanted by the crowd.

"Let it light, let it burn out bright and with it all your spite," was all the priestess spoke, "Feel now the weight of death and soon..."

"Can't believe all the fools I see! You fed them dirty lies!" the witch accused the priestess.

"Penitence for your crime! Penitence and your life!" The roar was much too loud for anyone to hear the witch or the priestess.

The Searing flames rising higher as the sun begins to die, the witch began to loose hope in everything. Love, humans, life. The witch began to become resentful.

"Let it light, let it burn out bright and choke on all your spite!" the priestess yelled at the witch. The priestess smirked, "Feel now the weight of death and soon..."

The prince turned to the priestess, "Isn't this too cruel?" he asked, "The witch is a human too. Maybe we could help him find the right path with God looking over all of us."

"He's a witch, a servant of the Devil, not human. Of course he did everything I said. He was sent in this path because God abandoned him. He was found by the Devil and it's my job to find anyone who strays from God's path and execute them! Is the spell he gas over you really this strong? After all, No god can help him find his way!" The priestess yelled at the crowd, "Hear the witch crying louder, as he's tied up to his eyes."

The bloodthirsty crowd only roared, "Penitence for your crime! Penitence and your life!"

The priestess yelled at the witch, "Right before shouting curses that may take away your life."

"Virtue you couldn't keep turned to vice," the witch countered. The priestess was obviously bending everyone to her will. Forcing people to see him as the witch, as their enemy, their threat. Their curse to bear, a curse the priestess convinced them all they could get rid of. "If that love was just a curse, then I have only tears to shed," he yelled at the crowd. The flames were licking at his legs by now. The pain, oh the red hot pain of the flames steadily burning at his flesh.

The priestess turned to the prince, "We will do what we must! Let it all turn to dust! It is our duty to seek out witch and give them the proper punishment for their sins!"

The prince agreed, "Let it light, let it burn out bright we only do what's right." After all, he was a witch, the priestess was right. He did all of the terrible deeds the priestess accused him of doing.

The priestess smirked. She gently told the prince, "No hand to help him find his way. God had abandoned him, and so has this town. He deserves to be burnt, to perish before he causes anymore harm to innocent people."

The prince could only nod in agreement. After all, the witch was damned by god and falling in love with him meant that he would be damned too. At least, that was what the priestess had told him.

The witch reflected on the recent events. Everything wasn't always this way, not at all. No one had ever accused him of being a witch. The prince loved him, and he loved the prince. Everything was simply simple, peaceful even. The witch couldn't even remember the last time he was so happy. Being with the prince made him so happy, yet the priestess had to ruin his happiness. Tears slipped past his eyes. Yes, everything was the priestess's fault. Why did she had to be so jealous, what was she even jealous of? The witch had a feeling at what, but didn't want to admit it. He didn't have enough evidence, after all. More and more resent build up in his body. Yes, everything was the priestess's fault, the true witch.

~.~

One time long long ago, there lived a young witch in the land. Ah yes, she came to trick a young prince, so the story goes.


	2. Chance Encounter

The sun was slowly descending to the horizon, the wind bringing cooling pleasantries to the heated skin of the townspeople. Living fairly isolated from the town was a young man who was rumored to be a witch. The townspeople had no proof that he was an actual witch, so they left him alone. Of course, that didn't mean he left them alone in return, no. Rather, he was fond of the townspeople and inserted himself in their lives, having some fear him, just for his amusement. Still, they left him alone, something that he was graceful for.

One day, he posed as a woman, just to fool some unexpected man. Just to observe their reaction. He walked towards the outer layer of the town, wig and bonnet in place. While setting it in place, an unexpected wind blew, blowing the bonnet with it. When he gave chase to it, he noticed that a rather tall man with tousled blond hair had caught it.

"Ah... Thank you," Izaya spoke in a high pitched voice once he had lightly ran to the man, grabbing his bonnet from the blond.

"Your welcome. If I hadn't been there, who knows where it could have gone," the blond laughed, rubbing the back of his head.

Izaya smiled gently, careful to hide the smirk he so desperately wanted to show. Yes, messing with this one's head would certainly be entertaining. "So, tell me young man, what is your name?"

"Ah! I was supposed to ask the first! How rude I am!"

Izaya gave a high pitch giggle, "It's fine. Just tell me the name of my savior."

The blond sputtered, "I am no savior! I only grabbed the bonnet when it flew past me... Anyways, my name is Shizuo Heiwajima. May I know the name of such a beautiful young lady?"

Izaya giggled in that high pitched giggle of his, "If you must know, my name is Kanra Orihara. It's a pleasure to meet you."

The blond took the raven's hand and kissed it, "The pleasure is mine. So where do you live? You are fairly far from the village."

Izaya smiled gently, the smile really hiding a smirk, "I live in this house. It's not really that far from the village."

Shizuo blinked in surprise, "You live here by yourself?"

Izaya thought carefully on his response. If he tells the blond that he lived here alone, then the blond would know he was a liar if the blond heard the rumors. On the other hand, he would have to lie anyways. He settled on telling a lie, after all he lied to everybody regardless. "I live in this house with my younger brother. Poor boy is considered a witch by the village, he doesn't want to come out at all. I was just on my way to shop for him."

Shizuo glanced at the raven's house in sympathy, "Ah yes, I heard of those rumors. I never understood why villagers like to accuse people of being witches. It's illogical."

Izaya nodded in agreement, "I completely agree, I feel bad for not actually being able to help him." Izaya looked behind Shizuo to see a brunet approach them.

Shizuo waved his hand, "I'm sure you are doing all you can to help him. Of course, just lending him support must be helping him tremendously."

"Yes. Thank you, I really needed to hear that. By the way, who is the brunet behind you?" Izaya looked at the newcomer straight in the eye, "Care to introduce yourself?"

"Ah, I have only came to fetch my brother," The newcomer told the raven. The brunet then addressed the blond, "Brother, there you are. We must leave now, the carriage is waiting for us."

The blond turned to face the brunet, "Kasuka, what you doing here?"

"We need to leave. Right now. The court head is waiting for us rather impatiently."

Shizuo nodded, "This is farewell. Until next time we meet."

Izaya curtsied, "Farwell until next time."

Shizuo spun around and started to walk towards his younger brother. The two walked in the direction of the carriage.

Izaya snickered. So the blond was a prince huh. If not, why would the two care about what the court, who controls the monarch, had to say? Izaya knew that at the next town over, it is really the court that rules over the people, in the shadows. Then he burst out laughing, oh was it was going to so much fun to mess with the blond's head. Yes, the blond, Shizuo, would be so much fun. It certainly helped that he was attractive, cute almost. Almost.

~.~

"Brother you are so awkward as a prince. You should relax and act like your usual self." Kasuka decided to speak up, the brothers walking down the road that lead up to the carriage that awaited them.

Shizuo blinked and turned to his younger brother, "How long were watching?"

"Just long enough. Your lucky I stepped in. Who knows what she thinks of you by now."

Shizuo groaned, "The courts always press for 'proper manners' and shit like that. You really expect me to ignore them when they are always on my case?"

The brunet shrugged, "You can't ignore them. But they aren't here now, are they?"

The blond turned to the brunet, "Why didn't I think of that earlier?" Once the two reached the carriage, they entered, the door already having been opened for them by the driver.

"By the way, who was she?" the brunet asked once they were settled and it had begun to move.

"That was Kanra Orihara. I don't know much about her, but the rumors around here claim she lives in the house were a witch lives."

"Are they saying she's a witch?"

"No. They were saying the witch living in the house is a guy. But a girl was outside. According to Kanra herself, the acclaimed witch is her older brother."

"Do you honestly believe the rumors."

Shizuo shook his head, "Don't be silly. They are just a bunch of silly rumors after all."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: This is a perfect place to stop xD ...Damn I really don't have much to say today. Sorry for the long wait, I was seriously was lacking motivation to write but I found it! ...sorta. So yeah, please leave a review if you feel like it, it gives me some much needed confidence. See you later hopefully xD -CANNONBALL OUT OF HERE-

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: This is my newest story everyone! I'm not sure how long it's gonna be. I'll try my best to make it as long as possible, without extending it too much to the point were it is boring. Anyways, this is just the prologue, first chapter is going up later depending on how long it takes me to get back to writing. As mentioned above, this story was requested by my dear friend, Allena Frost. She requested a shizaya fic based on Witch Hunt with Shizuo as the prince and Izaya as the witch. The priestess was whoever I wanted it to be. I hope you don't mind the beginning, just wanted to try something new (I thought it was fun). Anyways I'll shut up now so have a great day/night! -hides behind shelf-


End file.
